Kuzma Ivanov
"I won't let this hunk of metal be my tomb and it sure as hell won't be yours. Stand up, brother. We've men to kill: the Red Star demands it. - Kuzma during the Station 37 Incident. Kuzma Ivanov, often times called "Ivan" or by his designation "ZERO-13", is a Zero from the Red Star States. Like most other Zeros, he works alone and functions as a one man killing machine. As with all Zeros, he is classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector. His Ark is named "Mount Zuma". Appearance (Pilot/Ark) In the rare cases Kuzma is seen without his Zero armor on he is described as having a young, freckled face with shaggy black hair. This, tied in with his rather small physique can lead many to assume that he is of a young age. Whether or not this is true has yet to be confirmed. His Zero armor is akin to the standard Rail-Rider armor except many of the lightweight plates that form the complete set are colored red. Another exception would have to be Zero's peculiar helmet which is completely capable of providing many ocular advantages, one being a targeting system, which is essentially for a Rail-Rider travelling at high speeds. On the sides of his helmet are two communication modules that allow for communication at great ranges. Mount Zuma stands at around seventeen feet tall and is of an average build when compared to other Arks in his armor class. His chassis is colored black with several portions of it being red. His "head" or main photo receptor module has a skull painted onto it to signify that Zuma belongs to a Zero and to intimidate ally and opposition alike. Due to the necessity of Rail-Riding, Zuma's feet are equipped with the same gears that Kuzma uses to ride the rails. Personality (Pilot/Ark) When compared to the other Zeros the States have to offer, Kuzma is considerably less mature and obedient than his counterparts. He will disobey orders he does not agree with and has on occasion fought with other Zeros and even high ranking officers. However, he makes up for it by getting the job done, whatever it may be. This determination and drive to finish the job has benefited Kuzma and his allies greatly time and time again, and leaves him in a good light to the top brass. Another peculiar trait that seperates Kuzma from the other Zeros is his emotional and caring nature. It is this very nature that compelled him to fend off Drunian borders in the face of heavy opposition and lethal consequences in order to protect the thousands on board. Zuma shares his empathy with his Zero and against his better nature also helped him in his final stand against Drunian invaders. Zuma is also a rather friendly Ark in his own right, despite his appearance. Kuzma tends to jokingly state that should Zuma keep acting this way, the enemy will accidentally perceive him as an ally rather than their opposition. Loadout (Pilot) * EG-57 x 2: 5.23x28mm AP 60 round mag | 1200 RPM | 850 m/s (~2800 ft/s) * Grapple Tool * Petrovsky Vk-12: 7.62x51mm 20 - 25 round mag | 600 RPM | 714 m/s (~2342 ft/s) * Rail Rider Tool (-2) Loadout (Ark) Defense and Utility * Advanced Hydraulics (10) * Passive Sonar (5) * Universal Translator (5) * Assisted Aim (5) * Rail Rider Gear (5) Weaponry * 20mm "Vulcanfire" Autocannon * Kinetic Striker Module * Medium Ballistics: .75 Caliber Submachine Gun. Unknown model. Background TO LACK OF INFORMATION THE UDI HAS LABELED THIS SECTION AS A WORK IN PROGRESS Training/Relative Experience TO LACK OF INFORMATION THE UDI HAS LABELED THIS SECTION AS A WORK IN PROGRESS Trivia * The Station 37 Incident could potentially cause the Red Star join the war against the Holy Republic of Drunia.